Scarecrow (Injustice)
Scarecrow is a major antagonist in the 2017 videogame Injustice 2. Scarecrow is a member of the Society, an evil group of supervillains led by Gorilla Grodd. Together with the Society, he plans an attack on humanity but ultimately serves as a mere pawn for Brainiac. He is voiced by , who also played Freddy Krueger, Felix Faust, The Riddler and Vulture. Biography ''Injustice'' Scarecrow makes a cameo appearance in the game, serving as a stage transition device during the Arkham Asylum stage; he resembles his Arkhamverse design. He unleashes his fear gas amongst the fighters to confuse the players. ''Injustice 2'' Scarecrow is a member of the evil organization known as The Society, working with other villains under the leadership of Gorilla Grodd. When Batman's surveillance program "Brother Eye" finds out that Scarecrow is delivering a large shipment of fear gas from his hideout in Slaughter Swamp, he sends Harley Quinn, Black Canary and the Green Arrow to investigate. Having arrived at Slaughter Swamp, the three infiltrate the compound where they overhear a conversation between Scarecrow and Deadshot. They learn that the attack Grodd is planning will take place the next day but before they can do more, they are captured by Poison Ivy who uses her plants to hang them to the ceiling. Hearing the struggle, Scarecrow orders Deadshot to protect the shipment while he himself heads to the disturbance. When he realizes what has happened, he congratulates Ivy to her catch. However, Harley breaks free immediately and also cuts free her companions. While Harvey battles Ivy, Black Canary engages Scarecrow. Scarecrow manages to take down both Green Arrow and Black Canary and douses both of them with his fear gas. Once Harley has dealt with Ivy, Scarecrow sprays her with his gas as well to make the fight between them more even. He emerges from the gas cloud a more sinister, monstrous version of himself who fights with two sickles. Although Scarecrow is defeated by Harley, he weakly states that the two of them are not done yet. He hurls a grenade at Harley which contains more of his gas and causes her to hallucinate the Joker. While Harley is busy fighting her hallucination, Scarecrow's attempt to flee with the fear gas via speedboats. However, Green Arrow shoots all boats with explosive arrows and destroys them. Scarecrows uses another boat to flee onto the water, when suddenly the Swamp Thing emerges from the waters. Although it attacks Harley at first, Harley reveals to it that Scarecrow is the true villain and that he is manufacturing toxic chemicals in the Swamp Thing's swamp. Outraged, the Swamp Thing attacks Scarecrow's men instead but Scarecrow escapes successfully. Scarecrow makes for Gorilla City, where he is present during Gorilla Grodd's speech in which Grodd announces that the world will bow to the Society in a few short hours. Scarecrow engages Wonder Woman, secretly dousing her with his fear gas and having her hallucinate that Superman is attacking her. However, Wonder Woman realizes what is happening and snaps out of her hallucination. She attacks Scarecrow, whom she defeats and and cuts his wrist, causing him to fall down and cradle his wounds. His fate is unknown, but it can be assumed that he was arrested along with the other criminals. In his own ending, he attacks Braniac, and uses his collections of worlds to spread his fear gas around, causing civilization after civilization to suffer their greatest fears, while he essentially becomes a feared tyrant. Gallery ScarecrowGasesHarley.png|Scarecrow gasses Harley ScarecrowFight.png|Scarecrow fights Harley ScarecrowEscapes.png|Scarecrow escapes from the Swamp Thing ScarecrowHands.png|Scarecrow reveals himself to Wonder Woman ScarecrowDefeat.png|Scarecrow lies defeated Trivia *The way Scarecrow made Harley Quinn see Joker and drove her crazy with his fear gas is similar to how Scarecrow (Arkhamverse) did the same thing to Batman in Arkham Knight. *Scarecrow's monster form was possibly a reference to the Scarebeast form from the comics. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Conspirators Category:Supervillains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Mongers Category:Fighters Category:DC Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Revived Category:Social Darwinists Category:Weaklings Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:InJustice Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Provoker Category:Thought-Forms Category:Homicidal Category:Batman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Pawns